berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Skull Knight
Skull Knight is an enigmatic figure who fights against evil. He appears to have vast knowledge of events surrounding the Berserk universe and seems to be able to predict fate's next move. He saved Guts several times over the course of the journey and also seemed to manipulate events around Guts for his own purpose of revenge. He has known, and apparently had a close relationship with, the witch Flora for at least several hundred years and was also one of the previous owners of Berserker Armour. Flora and the Skull Knight both acknowledge Void's existence, but the exact history of their relationship remains ambiguous. Appearance He is a large skeleton figure with yellow eyes and spikes adorning his shoulders and head. He wears a gray cape which covers his shoulders. Personality The Skull Knight is an enigmatic figure who fights against the God Hand. He is an aloof and mysterious figure who has a great understanding of the deterministic world. He knows when certain events are predetermined and which are in flux. He only attacks the God hand at these rare junction points, such as the Eclipse Ceremony and when Femto revealed himself atop a reincarnated Ganishka. However, despite the Skull Knight's stance against evil, he has spared those with evil intentions and allowed them to run away, particularly the Count and Rosine, after they ate the Hawks who traveled with Rickert. He also has a close relationship with Flora the witch as he met her often and Flora always looked at the Berserker Armor tenderly. Abilities The most particular attribute of the Skull Knight is his fighting ability: he is able to kill Apostles with ease and can even overpower Zodd in the latter's Apostle form, though with great difficulty. He states that the area outside the chosen place for the Eclipse is "just as good as any to wield my (the Skull Knight's) sword", indicating his adaptation to different environments. It can be believed that the Skull Knight has met the prerequisite of interacting with over 1000 different beings of the Astral World, given that Void found it necessary to defend himself with a dimensional hole to send the Knight's sword back at him, though actual evidence of such a claim has yet to be revealed. It can also be assumed that the Skull Knight is also immortal or at least immune to the effects of aging and disease. It has been heavily implied and substantiated that he has existed for at least 1000 years as Zodd, who is over 300 years old, has remarked about his origins when battling him as the Eclipse occurred. What has been clear is that he was once human but is no longer. What he is has yet to be stated but assumptions can be made that he is a form of astral being and is not restricted by the same rules and limitations as people of the physical reality. Various characters also remarked that his presence had a surreal feel to it, and Puck noted to himself that he "kind of felt like an elf." *'Sword of Thorns:' the Skull Knight's basic sword, which is kept in a sheathe attached to his shield. The blade of the sword extends out of a rose decoration at the center of the curving thorns. There are also thorns on the handle, injuring anybody who attempts to use it without an armoured hand. It is also implied that the sword may be sentient, as the sword told its wielder that it wasn't yet time to kill the Apostle-Behelit. *'Sword of Actuation:' the Skull Knight swallows the Behlits he recovers from slain Apostles, apparently destroying and reforming them as the Sword of Actuation by letting the Sword of Thorns' blade pass down his throat (much like a sword-swallowing trick). The Sword has been shown to cleave open holes through space and time, and such ability allows him to appear in places simply by willing it when he slices space. In Chapter 238, it is confirmed that he can change it back to it's original form as he used his normal sword to fight the Apostles and Zodd. *'Skull Armour:' in addition to serving as the Skull Knight's protection, it also serves as a makeshift supply of throwing knives, as seen when the Skull Knight breaks off a protrusion from the Armour and throws it to release Slan's grip on one of Guts' arms in the Qliphoth. History Golden Age Arc The Skull Knight first appears to warn Guts about the Band of the Hawk's impending demise following his leave. He calls Guts a "Struggler" against fate before disappearing elsewhere.Berserk manga; Chapter 37 Shortly before the Eclipse, the Skull Knight appears again to protect Rickert from the Count and Rosine, who both leave upon seeing his presence.Berserk manga; Chapter 52 Confronting Nosferatu Zodd, who is guarding the Eclipse's outside gate, the Skull Knight prepares to battle Zodd.Berserk manga; Chapter 79 After defeating Zodd, he rushes into the ceremony, smashing through the portal and interrupting the ceremony in the process. He immediately attempts to attack Void, with little success, as Void projects a portal to send the Knight's incoming sword away for void. The Skull Knight then exchanges glances with Void for a moment before going to save Guts and Casca from further harm. The Skull Knight then makes short work of many Apostles in mere seconds and dodges Femto's Apostle implosion attack with ease before heading straight out of the window he came in. As Rickert heals Guts and Casca with the elf dust that was given to him, Zodd allows the Skull Knight to take Guts and Casca, as a mark of respect for being defeated in battle. The Skull Knight then transports the three humans to Godo's cottage.Berserk manga; Chapter 88 Four days later, in the forest near Godo's cottage, Skull Knight appears before Guts and tells him that he no longer lives in his old world, and he doesn't live in an entirely new world. Instead, he lives on the frontier where the mortal plane meets the dimension of the dead. He resides in a world called the Interstice.Berserk manga; Chapter 90 As the grass begins to rustle behind Guts, he tosses Guts his sword and explains that they are the spirits of long-dead people, who are attracted by his Brand of Sacrifice, searching for warm, living bodies to be absorbed by. Skull Knight tells Guts not to lose focus, as the spirits will not cease attacking. He says that Guts' life will now consist of constantly fighting such spirits, who cannot be perceived by others. Thanks to the Brand, Guts exists on the Interstice, and thus he can see and interact with both the living and the dead. After Guts silences the Skull Knight with a yell, disliking all the mentions of "destiny", "sacrifices", and the like. Remembering Casca, the only other living person who resides on the Interstice, Guts points the sword at Skull Knight, intending to use his horse to reach her. Skull Knight grabs Guts' outstretched hand and lifts him up onto his giant horse. He tells Guts to hang on, and they begin heading in Casca's direction.Berserk manga; Chapter 91 As they ride through the dark forest, Guts asks about Skull Knight's identity. The Skull Knight gives no name or personal information, instead simply saying that he is a foe of the God Hand. When they come to a clearing, the Skull Knight spots Casca on a hill nearby, surrounded by spirits. Guts leaps off the horse and runs to her, but is stopped by Skull Knight. As he notices that, while she is surrounded by them, the spirits aren't attacking her, which confuses him. After witnessing Casca give birth, he Skull Knight realizes that the demon is Guts' child with her. And explains that it has not vanished out of existence, and will appear before them again, as a child yearns for its parents. Skull Knight takes his leave, imparting only a few pieces of advice. With a final farewell, Skull Knight and his horse vanish into the distance.Berserk manga; Chapter 92 Conviction Arc In the scorched land that was once the Misty Valley, Skull Knight sits ominously atop his horse. Aware that it was Guts who caused all the destruction, and wonders whether Guts can keep living on such a path. He dismounts his horse and stands before the tree Rosine once considered her home. He reaches into a small gap between its roots, and extracts her old Behelit. He opens his mouth and swallows it whole before leaving.Berserk manga; Chapter 118 Skull Knight appears before Guts and explains he's heading to place where his own destination happens to coincide with Guts'. Skull Knight, says that the Tower of Conviction is the ideal draw for the God Hand, as it is right now the place which houses thousands of negative human emotions. Skull Knight explains an incarnation ceremony occurs once every thousand years, allowing the one of the God Hand to take a permanent form in the mortal realm. Skull Knight ends his monologue by saying the incarnation ceremony cannot be stopped, as it has been ordained by fate. Guts becomes skeptical, however. He says that he plans on saving Casca by his own strength, and then moving on to kill Griffith. Skull Knight is impressed by Guts' words, and decides that together, they may be able to change the course of events. He turns and leaves on his horse, leaving Guts with yet another prophecy.Berserk manga; Chapter 131 Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc Trivia *The Skull Knight stated that, like Guts and Casca, he also resides in the Interstice. Flora also stated that Guts is a "fellow struggler" to Skull Knight. His initial attempt to target Void when he is first seen, and how they exchanged stares, could imply that he was thus branded by Void. *Skull Knight's appearance bears similarities to King Gaiseric. *The game's Dark Souls 1 and 2 both have a armor set called the "Dark Set" which resembles the Skull Knight. References Skull Knight Category:Swordsmen